Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition
(writer), BagelBoxd (writer), Doomes.desean (writer) |Image file = MinecraftSpongeBobEdition.jpg.png}} Rules (Read the rules before editing!) *Do not start or end a season without my permission. *No profanity. *No vandalizing. *Complete episodes that you created before the season ends. *Have fun! How to be a good writer #Put your name in the infobox. State what your position is. (E.g. writer, editor, e.t.c.) #Read the rules above. #Start thinking of an episode. Make sure the episodes are SpongeBob-related. #Write the episode. Make sure you have checked your grammar, vocabulary and spelling. #As I said before, have fun! -Dude, it's time... to have fun!!! (talk) 13:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Story Season 1 recall SpongeBob and Patrick play a game titled 'Minecraft' on their PS4 and they are addicted to it! Throughout their journey, they learnt new things and more knowledge about Minecraft. With the help of their neighbour Squidward and SpongeBob's boss Mr. Krabs, they were able to stop the endermen infestation at the end of the season. Season 2 After a month of playing Minecraft on SpongeBob's PS4, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs decide to play Minecraft again, only to find out that the PS4 is broken and has to be sent for repairs. Bored, SpongeBob suggests that they play Minecraft on their computers. With SpongeBob's suggestion, the gang are able to lift their Minecraft spirits again. They also enter the Nether, a hellish dimension and met Zombie Pigmen, mobs that can be doing their own business or attacking them, depending what the gang do to them. Season 3 After SpongeBob wiped out all Iron Golems, there are consequences to be dealt with. Zombies and Skeletons are able to attack players without any disturbance from Iron Golems. Also, there is rain continuously which allows those two mobs to live throughout the day. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants series SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Q. Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Sheldon J. Plankton Minecraft series Zombies Creepers/Charged Creepers Spider Jockeys Skeleton Sheep Villagers Endermen Zombie Pigmen Rob The Librarian Ocelots/Cats Wolves/Dogs Silverfish Rabbits/Killer Bunnies Episodes Season 1 This season is planned to have 30 episodes. Episode No.: Episode 1-30 Episode 1: 'In The Game' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and Patrick plays Minecraft for the first time and they encounter zombies and creepers! SpongeBob wants to craft a sword and Patrick wants to build a house. They must choose which to build! Episode 2: 'Spider Jockey-ing Around' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob encounters a spider jockey and tries to attack it but gets killed everytime he tries to kill it. Meanwhile, Patrick finds some sheep. Episode 3: 'All What I Need' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob crafts a bow and Patrick crafts an arrow. Patrick begins to craft many arrows until they are out of materials! They had to find more materials before night falls! Episode 4: 'Squid Joins In' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward saw SpongeBob and Patrick play Minecraft and thinks it's interesting so SpongeBob teaches Squidward how to play the game. Meanwhile, Patrick wanders away from their house at night and found a skeleton! Episode 5: 'Just How Dumb Patrick Is' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward decides to build their own houses. SpongeBob builds a pineapple, Squidward builds a house inspired by his own face, and Patrick builds a rock. Patrick tries to lift the rock but fails to do so. Squidward calls him a dumb person and Patrick starts to attack Squidward. Can SpongeBob break up the fight? Episode 6: 'Too Addictive?' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob plays Minecraft ''too ''much and forgets about his job at The Krusty Krab untill Mr. Krabs have to call him. At work, SpongeBob has been thinking too much about Minecraft and serves the Krabby Patties without deliciousness and the customers want a refund. Upon hearing this, Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob a warning: If he doesn't do his job properly, he will be fired! What will SpongeBob do? Episode 7: 'Traumatised?' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward stumbles into a cave and hears cave noises. Feeling scared without SpongeBob and Patrick, he quickly exited the game and runs off to his own house. SpongeBob and Patrick must convince Squidward to overcome his fear. Episode 8: 'Dark Water' - Ghastlyop After a bit of a break into the real life, a flood nearly drowns the place. But this isn't proper water but a different kind that is a darker and ghostly kind which may kill ALL of the population if some three people don't save it in time. Note: This is the first episode written by Ghastlyop and a different writer. Episode 9: 'Solar' - Ghastlyop When the power goes out, SpongeBob is attacked by a rouge Creeper squad. He must build an engine to sustain the power or it's Game Over! Episode 10: 'MineKart' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob & Patrick try out the Minecarting, when a pack of villagers rant about their skills. The two teams both agree on a death race down TNT hillside. Once the deal is done. They might never live again! Episode 11: 'Unpopularity' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick finds a village filled with villagers. Thinking that thet are clones, he decides to kill them all, that is until SpongeBob tells him that he is losing his popularity. Patrick has to figure out a plan to get his popularity back. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs starts to get addicted to Minecraft as he plays it at his home. Quote: Patrick: Die impostors, DIE! SpongeBob: Pat, stop that! Patrick: Why's that so? SpongeBob: You will lose your popularity! Patrick: So...? SpongeBob: Iron Golems may kill you if popularity level is -15-- Patrick: AHHH!! (Runs until he crashes into a wall and falls down) SpongeBob: Shouldn't tell him that... Episode 12: 'Ways To Provoke An Enderman' - DudeBob SquarePants In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick tells us why provoking an Enderman is dangerous and tells us how to provoke an Enderman (as of Patrick's wish but only if you're brave to do that!) Episode 13: 'Lost and Alone: Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick feels he had enough with living with his home in Minecraft and decides to move out, much to SpongeBob's shock and Squidward's joy. However, he finds an abandoned island and decides to build a house there. However, he soon finds out that the island is creeper infected! Patrick decides to kill them all but stops when he finds a charged creeper and realizes he is out of weapons... Episode 14: 'Lost and Alone: Part 2' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob is shocked that Patrick is attacked by a charged creeper and decides to travel to the island to bring down the beast. Meanwhile, Squidward decides to tag along with SpongeBob to experience his first time encountering a charged creeper. Episode 15: 'Mission Impossible' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob discovers that he can make an iron sword. However, there is one problem: he does not know where to find iron ingots. He tries looking for it everywhere but to no avail. As he was searching for information on the Internet, he finds a video that tells gamers how to find iron ore and ended his problems to find the iron ingots. Episode 16: 'Traps' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward decides to build a trap, with Patrick being the prey. At night, they completed building the trap. As the hostile mobs chased him, he gets killed by the hostile mobs after he was trapped in the trap. He gets angry but pleased that he and his buddies managed to complete their aim. Episode 17/18: 'Into the Other World' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob, Patrick & Squidward wake up practising for any other attacks untill they fall into a hole that brings them down into a new dangerous world that brings them more death and destruction with a giant new enemy. Episode 19: 'Getting Bored' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob feels he had enough of Minecraft, and decides to quit playing the game. Patrick and Squidward must persuade SpongeBob to play Minecraft again. Episode 20: 'Patrick on Fire' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick activates a fire in his house and had to live with SpongeBob for the upcoming days. Meanwhile, Squidward hears about something called 'The End' and tries to build a portal to it. Episode 21: '30 Minutes of Failures' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward decides to end the game by beating the Ender Dragon in The End dimension but there is a problem: he need a portal and the materials to build it and goes around the Overworld to search the materials while battling hostile mobs in the process. Meanwhile, SpongeBob builds a section of his house for Patrick. A little note: This episode, along with the next episode both feature Squidward as the main character. Also, both episodes broke the fourth wall as it referenced the length of each episode. Episode 22: 'Another 30 Minutes of Failures' - DudeBob SquarePants Squidward decides to give up searching for the materials for The End portal and hears about a mob called a Ghast. He decides to find it around the Overworld, similar to the previous episode. However, his wish is really granted! Episode 23: 'Not Worth It' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and Patrick realises that there are gold ingots in Minecraft, so they decide to look for the gold ores in the Overworld. They managed to find out the location of the ores and smelted them and used them to craft weapons. However, the weapons are not as strong as weapons made from cobblestone, iron and diamond. They decide to get rid of the material. However, they do not know how to get rid of the materials. Episode 24: 'Already Addictive' - DudeBob SquarePants Sandy goes to SpongeBob's house, telling him there is karate practice. SpongeBob tells her that he is too busy playing Minecraft with Patrick and Squidward. Sandy tells him that they would get addicted to the game, which he replies "We are already addicted".'' After seeing SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward having weapons, houses and battling monsters, she decides to play Minecraft, and loves it! Episode 25: 'The Haunted Krab' - DudeBob SquarePants Mr. Krabs decides to join SpongeBob and his friends in Minecraft and decides to build a Krusty Krab with the help of SpongeBob and Squidward. However, he forgets to install torches in the building. At night, creepers and zombies and several other hostile mobs enters the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob decides to get rid of them but Squidward tells him that wouldn't be easy to do... Episode 26: 'Cats Around The Corner' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob finds a cat, and decides to tame it and shows it to his buddies. When a creeper shows up, SpongeBob shows it his cat. Suddenly, the creeper ran away and SpongeBob chases the creeper all around the Overworld just to show it his cat. Episode 27: 'Dying For Fun?' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and the gang created a world where they can die just for fun. However, at night, hostile mobs invade the party. Does the gang cares about them? Why not? They're dying for fun! Episode 28: 'Breaking Blocks' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob and the gang start selling 'certain' blocks that you can use for a purpose. Will the Creepers and Zombies turn rabid over the new stuff? '''Note: This is Ghastlyop's last episode (until said otherwise) before his retirement in November of 2014.' Episode 29: 'Madness Over Endermen: Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob wakes up on a normal day and goes to see his friends in their houses. On the way, he saw an enderman lurking around his house idle. He kills the mob with his diamond sword and finds an ender Pearl. However, endermen began lurking around Patrick's and Squidward's houses. He tries to kill them all but dies and leaves his weapons behind. When he respawns, he realises that endermen is everywhere and hard to defeat! Episode 30 (Season Finale): 'Madness Over Endermen: Part 2' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and the gang decides to kill them all but the situation gets worse when they realise hostile mobs other than the endermen is also hard to kill. However, with the help of Mr. Krabs and hard work, the gang is able to kill all of them. In the end, they realised Patrick is the one who enabled the difficulty to hard which causes all mobs hard to kill. They got mad at him and decided to take a break from Minecraft. Season 2 This episode is originally planned to have 29 episodes, 1 episode less than season 1. It also holds the first TV movie and Christmas Special of the series, the runtime for the special is 52 minutes (1 minute less the original TV version of Truth and Square). However, on March 5, DudeBob SquarePants announced that he will add an extra episode at the end of the season after the 59th episode. Episode No.: Episode 31-60 Episode 31: 'New Ways to Play Minecraft' - DudeBob SquarePants After SpongeBob's PS4 is broken, SpongeBob tells everyone that they can play Minecraft on their computers. After opening Minecraft, they are too lazy to build a new world, so they downloaded a Bikini Bottom map. Patrick stumbles across a website while searching for tips to be a good Minecraft player that is full of skins, mods and maps when everyone is taking a 15-minute break... Episode 32: 'Lucky Blocks!' - DudeBob SquarePants Patrick downloaded a mod called 'Lucky Blocks' and decides to use it, only to damage their world. Squidward tells Patrick to fix this mess in ONE day. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs offer to help, but not Squidward. Can the trio finish the job in just one day? Episode 33: 'Beginners To Minecraft PC Edition - DudeBob SquarePants Sandy starts playing Minecraft on PC as she has yet to play Minecraft on PC since playing Minecraft on SpongeBob's PS4, so SpongeBob teaches her how to play Minecraft on her computer. Meanwhile, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs get into a fight in which difficulty should they play. Episode 34: 'The Fuzz Are Coming To Town' - Ghastlyop/JamesAdventures + friends of Ghastlyop SpongeBob and the gang star in the first Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition TV movie and Christmas/Holiday Special! SpongeBob and the gang play on the PC on the head up to Christmas, not knowing that there is a new curfew for Bikini Bottomers, which is 'You can not play on Minecraft on Christmas Eve. The people who made the rule? Microsoft. Looks like SpongeBob and the gang need to go on a out of this world adventure to unban the rule! While Patrick gets into a mistaken chat room with some YouTube stars! Will the Minecraft Christmas spirit work in all of them? Guest Starring: AmyLee33, StampyLongCat; Ghastlyop and many others! Episode 35: 'Sandy's Server' - BagelBoxd Sandy uses her technology to jack up her server to make it really popular. Squidward and Mr. Krabs go there instantly, but SpongeBob only wants to play classic. Patrick doesn't know which he wants to choose and they both provide reasons to stay or to go. Slowly Patrick leans more and more towards leaving, and SpongeBob is on his last legs desperately trying to keep Patrick. Which side will he choose? Episode 36: 'New Machinery' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob downloads a mod called 'Helicopter Mod' and tries to use it, and works out great. Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs use this mod to attack SpongeBob for not telling them about this mod. Night falls, and zombies and more hostile mobs spawn. Will they use their helicopters to destroy all monsters and apologise to SpongeBob for attacking him? Episode 37: 'The Pain Drain' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob accidentally breaks his computer, and hires a tech person to fix it. When he does, he inadvertently installs a mod called "The Pain Drain". This causes Patrick, Krabs, Squidward and Sandy to randomly die when they step on "drain blocks" which are invisible. Everyone has to stay in their houses because of this. SpongeBob tries to fix it, but he grows more drain blocks! Will they ever get out of their predicament? Episode 38: 'Making A Huge Drop' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob builds a roller coaster, which took 45 minutes to build and hires some workers to operate the stalls. Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs decide to give it a go, but to find out that SpongeBob hires zombies to operate the stalls. When they were riding the roller coaster, they complain to SpongeBob that there are huge drops and decide to destroy it! Can SpongeBob create a new and safe roller coaster to brighten up his friends? Episode 39: 'Welcome To Bikini Bottom: Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob finds a mod titled 'More Animals Mod' and decides to download it. However, it glitches and instead of giving him more animals, it brings every mod in Minecraft to be zapped out of the game! Monsters from the game then targets every Bikini Bottomite to be killed! Everyone puts the blame on SpongeBob. What will he do to transfer them back to the game? Episode 40: 'Welcome To Bikini Bottom: Part 2' - DudeBob SquarePants With time running out, SpongeBob has a few days to zap them back to the game. To zap them back, he builds a device and it works as he only needs to encounter them to zap them. SpongeBob is hailed hero of Bikini Bottom and the mayor of Bikini Bottom tells SpongeBob that he will have a 20% discount of the fine that was for the damage to Bikini Bottom, which he accepts. Episode 41: 'Smacking You With A Pickaxe' - DudeBob SquarePants After Patrick plays a prank on SpongeBob, SpongeBob decides to visit Patrick. Just to smack him with a pickaxe. After the smacking, Patrick declares war! Can Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs convince SpongeBob and Patrick to forgive each other and remain as friends? Episode 42: 'Creeper Cornered' - BagelBoxd When Patrick abuses spawn eggs, he causes a creeper apocalypse! This gets Squidward really angry, so he teams up with the creepers to destroy SpongeBob and Patrick! What will they do now? Episode 43: 'Silverfish in the Pantry' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob wakes up to see his house infested with silverfish! Soon they destroy Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy's houses and it gets them angry. They say that if he doesn't fix it, then he will get in big trouble! SpongeBob finds that there is a stronghold under the map, and when he goes inside... Episode 44: 'Strongheld' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob finds a silverfish spawner in the stronghold! The silverfish then attack him! He must escape! He finds an end portal, but he can't activate it! He figures out to trap the silverfish in the portal. He then tries to escape from the stronghold. Meanwhile above, a lightning storm hits, causing encounters with charged creepers and zombie pigmen. When Patrick messes with both of them, he causes a pigmen attack and a giant charged creeper explosion--which gets SpongeBob back to the surface. Episode 45: 'A Friend Of Mine' - DudeBob SquarePants After Sandy sees SpongeBob and Patrick with a villager named Rob, SpongeBob tells her how they met Rob. Episode 46: 'Never Mess With It' - DudeBob SquarePants After Patrick attacks a wolf, it fights back--with other wolves. Meanwhile, SpongeBob wonders why his newly tamed dog doesn't attack his tamed cat. Episode 47: 'Eggy Buried' - BagelBoxd After once again abusing the spawn egg, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr, Krabs, Sandy and Rob make him bury all eggs. They end up being buried above the stronghold, causing all the silverfish to get a hold of them, causing them to spread to the end portal. This sends a bunch of creepers to The End, causing the whole island to explode, sending all of the Endermen into the overworld. Patrick's idiocy makes him run out to make friends with them. When he stares at all of them, this causes them to teleport into each other creating a glitch which causes them all to disappear. Episode 48: 'Attack Of The Rabbits' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob finds a killer bunny and is desprately trying to get away fron it. Meanwhile, Patrick's dog is attacked by a killer bunny and it fights back in a violent fight. Episode 49: 'The Crisis City' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob notices that the nearby village is working on something. As he sleeps, the village is burning like the start of a candle. It looks like SpongeBob's gang must go on a adventure to wet everything down, without their leader. Episode 50: 'The Bad Side Of Wolves' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob accidentally shoots himself when aiming for a creeper and his dogs are commanded to attack him. Episode 51: 'The Time-Travelling Episode!' - DudeBob SquarePants Sandy invented a time machine and uses SpongeBob as a test subject, but SpongeBob gets lost in ancient times, where no tools are invented... Episode 52: 'Down on the Farm' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob grows a farm, but the sheep keep ruining his crops. He then decides to prevent it with glass, but alas, the creepers destroy it this time. In anger, he then goes on a destruction rampage. When he replants, this time, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Rob destroy it for revenge! Episode 53: 'Kreep Up Your Troubles' - BagelBoxd When SpongeBob finds a glitch, he messes with it. This causes the server to have problems and thus causes a giant amount of creepers to spawn. Squidward gets so angry he tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick, until all the creepers destroy him. SpongeBob asks for help, but Mojang says that they won't be able to help for a week. Can SpongeBob survive a week in a creeper apocalypse? Episode 54: 'Sleepless Nights' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob finds some Endermen in a cave and tries to chase them away but he provokes an Enderman in the process. Whenever he sleeps, the Enderman will teleport to his house and knock him off his bed. This happened for a couple of Minecraft weeks, so SpongeBob decided to do something about it. Episode 55: 'Life In Minecraft' - DudeBob SquarePants Starting from now on, every Minecraft player in Bikini Bottom will use a map where they can play Minecraft in a whole map altogether. They are warned not to do mischief in Minecraft or they will be banned from playing Minecraft for a week. Patrick doesn't take this seriously, and explodes the Mall with TNT and is banned from playing Minecraft for a week. SpongeBob now have to play Minecraft without Patrick. Episode 56: 'Secrets' - DudeBob SquarePants Plankton tries to steal the Secret Formula but his plan failed after Mr. Krabs suspects a customer as Plankton. He realised that Mr. Krabs wrote the Secret Formula in Minecraft and decides to play Minecraft to kill Mr. Krabs and steal the Secret Formula. Episode 57: 'Rain Non-Stop' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob sleeps on a rainy night and realizes that it continues to rain for a few days. This makes it easy for monsters to survive in the daylight. So, the people of Bikini Bottom who play Minecraft decided to do something about it. Episode 58: 'Target Practice' - Ghastlyop SpongeBob uses some spare time to try out some weapons like his beam katana sword, golden bow and arrow and pick axe. Problem is he is never going to get the target practice done! Episode 59: 'Welcome to The Freakiest Place In Minecraft!' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob constructs a Nether portal in order to get some Blaze Powder, but however, Patrick and Mr. Krabs sneaked into the portal with him, but Patrick attacks a Zombie Pigman to get gold nuggets, but now every Pigmen they find is after them! They have no choice but to use their diamond tools to bust their way out of the Nether! Episode 60: 'No Hope For Golems' - DudeBob SquarePants (Season Finale) SpongeBob starts to hate Iron Golems after an Iron Golem killed two of his dogs after SpongeBob accidentally hits the Golem. SpongeBob starts to kill the Golem to avenge his dogs' death, but after the same Golem killed all his dogs, SpongeBob decides to wipe out all Iron Golems without knowing the consequences. Season 3 This season is planned to have 30 episodes. Episode No.: Episode 61-90 Episode 61: 'No Smiley Faces This Month' - DudeBob SquarePants (April Fools Episode) SpongeBob realises that everyone seems to be frowning because they aren't able to go mining because undead mobs are able to live throughout the day due to the rain, so SpongeBob decides to spread a little joy. Episode 62: 'Take The Power Back' - BagelBoxd The gang is playing regularly one day, when SpongeBob approaches a creeper. The creeper explodes, but explodes into a double creeper. This happens several times until a mega creeper forms and destroys the entire world. Through chat, the creeper says it wants to take over the server forever, or have everything exploded. The gang decides to destroy the creeper with a giant robot! Episode 63: 'Pretzel Twist' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob and Patrick play Pretzel Pals, and try to do Minecraft at the same time. This does not go over so well... Episode 64: 'Reef Blower: Minecraft Edition' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob gets a mod that installs reef blowers in. Squidward gets annoyed with this and decides to move away to another biome to get away from the reef blowers. Soon, he gets bored on the island. He crafts a reef blower and starts toying with it. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and a Patrick go looking for him, but he has sucked himself into the reef blower by the time they reach the island! Episode 65: 'No Power' - BagelBoxd SpongeBob and Patrick try to pull an all-nighter on the server, but they play so much all of Bikini Bottom runs out of power and everything is pitch black. SpongeBob and Patrick have to get power before morning or else they will get in trouble with the law... Episode 66: 'Getting Prepared' - DudeBob SquarePants When SpongeBob and Patrick heard of 'Minecraft: Story Mode', they decided to play The Walking Dead game to get ready for the new Minecraft game. However, they had forgotten all about Minecraft till the day they beat The Walking Dead... Episode 67: 'TNT With Gravity' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob tests out the Gravity Gun Mod, a mod that allows you to lift things up using the gun. SpongeBob decides to use it on TNT to blow up several buildings. However, he has forgotten about the law and he is banned for a week... Episode 68: 'Vacation Over - Part 1' - DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob and Patrick plan to take a Minecraft vacation to New Kelp City on the same map despite the continuous rain. On the day itself, it continues to rain heavily. When they ride on a Redstone-powered plane piloted by other players, suddenly, the screen blacked out... and a plane crash sound is heard... Everyone thought it was a crash, but everyone is stranded on a random point, with SpongeBob reappearing on a Sandy biome... and he is unable to use the mods he had been using... is this the start of classic survival? Trivia *Although Squidward hates SpongeBob and Patrick, he likes to play Minecraft with them. *Breaking Blocks was edited by BBFC for the use of drug references. The total in the US version is 8. The BBFC toned it down to a respectable 4. *According to Ghastlyop, the hardest episodes to do of his batch was 'MineKart' & 'Breaking Blocks'. "MineKart was the hardest because I had to use the complications of the budget for the series, the CG was very limited in length. Breaking Blocks was the second hardest due to the BBFC having to tone down the drug refrences that I had to animate a couple of scenes at last minute." *The Season 2 and 2014 Christmas Special 'The Fuzz Are Coming To Town', was started all the way back in early October. An interview with Ghastly (which will be as a blog later on) told us that he had started writing this as a Christmas pilot for a Minecraft series. He finished the script in a fast and respectable 2 days as Ghastly animated the whole thing during October (save for the 14th & 15th, as he was at Alton Towers) and November. *According to DudeBob SquarePants, the season 2 episode 'Beginers To Minecraft PC Edition' is rated PG for language used in Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs' conversation. * The hardest episode to animate that BagelBoxd wrote was 'Strongheld' because according to him, the charged creepers and zombie pigmen took a while to draw. * Starting from 'A Friend Of Mine', Rob is now a main character. * 'Crisis City' was the first episode to be done by Ghastlyop after the SpongeToons Season 4 primer and Basket Sponge. * 'Reef Blower: Minecraft Edition' is a parody of the original SpongeBob episode, 'Squidville' which has a relatively similar plot. * The map SpongeBob uses currently has other underwater cities, which is the reason why the airport was built in Minecraft. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:PG Category:G Category:Christmas Specials Category:TV Movies Category:Blue Box TV Category:Luis TV Category:Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs Category:2014 Category:DudeBob SquarePants Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs